Plot (MMfL game)
This article is for the main storyline in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). In order to restore the memory of Music Town, the 5 Musical Notes must have been found. Those Musical Notes will turn into a piece of the orchestra needed to play a song for Music Queen. Each musical note is protected by a Kanimal, who needs the player to do some sort of errand before the music can play. The player's main task in this game is to collect the 5 Musical Notes and get them to play in unison. Each Music Note and Kanimal is based of an element. As the element powers are restored, the player will find functionality returning to Music Town. *Red Musical Note: Marimba - Fire *Yellow Musical Note: Harp - Earth *Blue Musical Note: Piano - Water *Green Musical Note: Violin - Greenery *Pink Musical Note: Flute - Love *Rainbow Musical Note: Trumpet - And so... *Final: The orchestra plays - Reunion 'Arc 1: Prologue' After being dropped off by Sébastian, and being told by Mr. Joost, talk and visit with people in Music Town. The player will find out that things are not doing so well. No one comes to Music Town anymore, so the citizens are pretty depressed. Any fires that are made on this town are too weak to be useful. Without a fire, nothing can be cooked, so all chefs are sad. Crops are not doing well, so that impacts Thomas and Mimi. The player will also discover that some of the townspeople have gone away to study. If the player talks to Diana, she will give them a free Camera. Now they can take pictures within this game. Also on 2 January, Karin stops by the player's house and give them a free small pet. Players can choose between dog, cat, rabbit, or capybara. The player's fairy companion, Marine, wants them to visit the Queen's Castle as soon as possible. That place is located above the clouds in the sky and nobody can see it. As the player goes to Crossroads, they will run into Kasper, the blacksmith's oldest son. That young boy is faced with the task of destroying the boulder to access Mountain Area. Unfortunately, he didn't bring his father's toolbox. Kasper asks the player to talk to Mr. Joost to retrieve it. The player will find Mr. Joost in House Area. Back at Adagio Day Private School, Mr. Joost will request that the player talks to everyone, if they haven't done already. Most of the people can be found inside their shops, but there are some tricky ones: *Anna and Ciro - At the end of pier on the dock *Mélodie - Under the tree at Town Plaza *Heidi - In front of Bluebell Mansion Upon finished meeting everyone, return to the school and Mr. Joost will give you the tool box. Take the tool box back to Kasper near the entrance to Mountain Area! Now Kasper can get to work but feels so mad that he can't seem to destroy the boulder. To help Kasper, talk to Sara at Musique Patisserie, who is willing to give the player cookies. Once received, bring it back to Kasper so with the player's help, he can give access to Mountain Area. Note: There is a rumor if you eat the cookies, Kasper will give up and immediately fall asleep until the player talks to Sara again to receive another cookie. The next morning, Kasper will visit Player's House and tell them the boulders already destroyed. Now the player can go to Harmonia Mountain District. In the right side of mountaintop, there are stairs that lead to Queen's Castle. Down the path, you will discover that it is blocked by wild animals! Marine suggests the player to talk to someone who knows about animals. Visit Roger inside Pet Shop. He explains that the player needs to open their heart to those animals, and shows them the relationship he has with his dog, Valshe. The two of them get along so well! Roger says that an Animal Whistle will help, but after searching his pockets he seems to have dropped it. Roger had it when he was near Davy's House. Talk to Davy's mother Charlotte, but she hasn't see a whistle. She suggests the player to visit Renée. Pink Sugar Tailoring is located in Music Town Plaza. Inside, Renée said that she got the whistle from Gina (who found it on the ground), but then gave it to Julius. Talk to Kasper's mother, Martha. Mrs. Martha says that if Julius had a gold whistle, she would like to show it off to Félix. She suggests the player to look for her husband Nikolai near the mine entrance. Nikolai says that Julius does indeed have an orange whistle, but when she blew on it a bear and boar appeared! Roger took it away from Kasper's younger brother because he feared for her safety. Nikolai will take a whistle out of his pocket and entrusts it to the player. Return to the wild animals blocking the access to the Queen's Castle and use Animal Whistle! Those animals will become delighted and move out of your way. Now you can go and visit the Queen of Music. At the pond, Queen of Academics explains a problem with the Magical Crystal. The citizens' memories in Music Town have faded. But if the 5 school supplies are not returned, then this town may soon be uninhabitable and the citizens will lost their memory forever. The Queen asked Sweet Fairies to make the Musical Notes playing, but she fears all have become too weak to do so. The school supplies should be around this town but the Queen does not know their exact location. Players can always come back to the castle and Queen of Music will give them what little information she knows. ' ' If players ever reached the bottom of Mine, they would find Kasper smashing away at a large boulder. Return to the 10th floor after you met up with the Queen and one will see that Kasper destroyed the rock. Walk through the path to discover the paper with a pencil, but the Red Musical Note is missing! Return to the 10th floor of mine and go talk to Nikolai. The man thinks that Alexandra might know something about it. As the player is walking past Town Hall on a sunny day, they will find Alfred counting to 10. He and Alexandra are playing together outside. Marine then spots the Red Musical Note! It is simply sitting on the ground a little way away. As Player runs to get the Pencil, Alexandra runs up and kicks that Pencil into the air! Anna is pretty strong for a little girl and the Pencil ends up landing, and getting stuck, in the chimney of Hugh's shop. Back inside the Workshop, the pencil wedges too tightly for Nikolai to get it not stuck. He suggests that a lot of ore on the fire, as weak as it is already, might be able to make enough smoke to push the pencil out of chimney. Piper and Anna ask you to go collect an Adamantite Ore, Mithril Ore, Silver Ore, and Gold Ore. The player does not have to ask Pepper to process mining items. Just find it by smashing rocks in the 10th floor of Mine and hand them over to Nikolai. Once all 4 pieces of ore are collected, Nikolai puts them on the fire. The amount of smoke that comes out is enough to dislodge Red Musical Note and it shoots up into the air. After players catch the bell, return to the 10th floor of mine to place it in a bucket. Players will discover the new Kanimal, Fuwari. After Ringo makes a wish using Red Musical Note, the power of fire will return to Music Town. Finding the Red Musical Note also increases the level of mine from 50 to 100, which you can access by going down the stairs that appear behind the bell's pedestal on 10th floor. Now that the fire has returned to town, Nikolai can upgrade the player's tools but only if they have the appropriate funds and ore. ' ' Yellow Musical Note can be found if the player walks from their House Area to the beach. The player spots Yellow Musical Note half-buried in sand. Unfortunately, Starlight is so weak that she cannot be of much help, but manages to make fun of Momomi before he fades away. Return to the Queen's Castle and show that Yellow Musical Note to the Queen. Starlight's strength can be restored if player bathe the Yellow Musical Note in collected moonlight. There are 3 spots in this town where the moon rays merge together, and if player puts that Yellow Musical Note in the light it should restore Starlight's power. The moonlight will only appear between 18.00 to midnight, but first you have to find the moonlight stones! Walk back to the Mountain Area and go the staircase that lead up past Workshop. At the top of staircase the player will unlock Evelyn, who says he is exploring strange stones that Matt found written about on a lithograph. The stone he found on the ground is one of moonlight stones you are looking for! Matt gives the player an ancient lithograph to help them with own search and then he leaves. Note: At this point the player met Matt, but have not "officially" unlocked him. Matt will begin to live at Onpu Apartment after the Yellow Musical Note has been found. To open the Yellow Musical Note with moon light, take the Yellow Musical Note out of your rucksack and press A when you holding Book in the middle of moon light. That Yellow Musical Note will absorb the rays and Starlight will be a little bit stronger. Now you have to find the other 2 spots. The other moon light spots are fairly easy to find. One is on the hillside that leads down to tree trunk in Crossroads, and the other at left side of Bluebird Mansion in Serenata Resort. Just take the Yellow Musical Note and place it in the light. Once you have all 3 done, Starlight's power will be recharged. You're not done yet! Now that one has the Yellow Musical Note it needs to be hung from its bell pedestal in Dynamic Street. The gate leading to pedestal is to the left of Igor's Fishert. Unfortunately the path to pedestal is locked by a gate. Go inside S.A. Flower Shop and talk with Shelby. She complains about her brother, and wishes that they had some crops to ship. If you can grow some crops for her, maybe she can be of some help. Shelby tells you that she needs one to grow "any" of 10 following crops: *Spring - Strawberry *Summer - Tomato *Autumn - Pumpkin *Winter - Buckwheat The player does not have to grow 10 of each crop, just 10 of whichever one you can grow in the season that you currently are in! You can also mix and match the crops, such as bringing her 5 Lettuce in Spring and then 5 Tomatoes in Summer! Bring Shelby 10 crops she requested and ask her about a pedestal again! She thinks there might be one out where her useless brother works in the field. At the end of path, players will find the Yellow Musical Note. Place that Yellow Musical Note in the ground then ask Starlight to make a wish for it. Now the power of earth has return to Music Town. If the player goes to Dynamic Street next day, Thomas will open his Supermarket. ' ' Upstairs in the Windmill on Dynamic Street, players will find another pedestal, but the Blue Musical Note is missing. Where is Blau? Marine thinks maybe Celeste the Witch might have an idea on what to do next. She lives at the top of mountain. To the south of Queen's Castle players will find Celeste's house. When the player goes inside there's nothing there but a badger! Maybe Allegro knows something about this, so head back to Dynamic Street. Allegro knows all about the badger inside a magical house. It's actually Celeste the Witch! That Witch had tried to cast a spell to restore the power of study. Even after Allegro had warned her not to do it, she went ahead and had some unfortunate results. She is stuck as a little froggie for the moment. Allegro can restore her but he needs a few ingredients; a Hibiscus, Supreme Butter, and Corn. Hibiscus can only be found the beach. Julian will tell the player about Lighthouse. She will also give them the key to aqueduct gate that keeps the underwater protected. There is also a strange, cryptic map behind her on the wall... When diving at the beach, the player will find the sink Blue Musical Note! Ask Blau to make a wish for his Ruler, but no matter how much she pleads, the musical note will not play. Has it forgotten how to sound? Marine thinks the Queen of Music might know something. Back at the castle, Queen of Music says someone who knows about the underwater might be the person who can help with Ruler. Head back to Michelle, who mentions that she heard from her dad that the town itself can help make a wish for Ruler. Michelle will point out a strange map on the wall that you saw before. Oh, but something is missing... Julian does some more drawing and now the map makes more sense. It looks like we will use the town's aqueduct system to help tune the bell. The player just has to collect a few pieces... *Duck Egg: The player can buy a Duckling from Epic Farmhouse for 800 Cash. The Duckling will take 7 days to mature into a Duck. The adult Duck will lay an egg every 2 days, and the quality of a Duck Egg won't matter for this task. *Blue Pearl: The player can find Blue Pearl by diving in the river. Evelyn will not sell swimsuit and wetsuit at her shop until after June of Year 1. So for example, making a Black Wetsuit must combine Foamed Neoprene and Onyx in Sewing Studio. *5 Fish: Any kind of fish will do, and they don't have to be all of the same species. The player can catch fish themselves. After the player has all required materials, talk to Julian when he is standing by the dock. Tell him you have all the parts and then he will freeze time (of sorts) so one can walk around town and set up the contraption. The 5 fish need to go into pool near school canteen, Blue Pearl needs to go on the scale on the right-side of school's door, and Duck Egg needs to be placed on the roof of Hamilton's house. You will see small green arrows indicating where things need to go. When putting in the 5 fish into the pond, remember you are placing them in one at a time and not the entire stack of fish at once. After you have the pieces in place, talk to Julian at the dock again to start the process. That egg will roll down the school roof, bounce off a tent, land in the aqueduct, roll down to the scale, which shoots pearl up into the air and off the wind sock. The pearl will land in a school of fish, who become startled and swim down the aqueduct, landing on an arrangement of piano keys which plays a little tune. Success! Now head down to the beach, where the Blue Musical Note already founded and it returns the power of water to town. The player can now catch new kinds of fish and will also unlock Igor, but he will not reside permanently. ' ' Now that the Blue Musical Note has founded, players can start collecting the pieces necessary for locating Green Musical Note. The 3 ingredients Allegro needs for his spell are: *Supreme Butter *Corn *Hibiscus Bring the 3 ingredients back to Prince Allegro. The two of us travel to Witch's house and after a few magic words, Celeste is turned back to normal. She is glad to be back to normal, but then suddenly turns on the Prince Allegro! Celeste is angry that he had taken so long to turn her back from a badger. Prince Allegro tried to explain that he warned her about the spell, but she still kicks him out of her house. The player, Prince Allegro, and Marine all escape her house but Marine remembers that you are supposed to ask her about the Green Musical Note. After she learns that the player wasn't really with Prince Allegro, Celeste is a little easier to talk to. Celeste thinks for a moment, and says she does have something made of rubber in her collection of items. Celeste takes a look around and pulls out several items made of rubber until she finds the eraser. Return that eraser to the frame inside windmill on Dynamic Street, and ask Peko to make a wish for it. After that, Celeste makes a wish by the power of wind returns to Music Town. Once Peko goes to Queen's Castle, Luigi makes an appearance. He is surprised that player was able to get Green Musical Note to collect. Luigi appreciates the player for helping out, and tells them to ask her if they have any questions. ' ' Queen of Academics hints that the Pink Musical Note's figurine is somewhere in town. Players know it's not in the lighthouse, so the other place on Encore Street is Nocturne Church. Go to the church and ask Priest Luther if he heard of any stories about church. He says that around 2.00 at early morning there a strange voice that is heard crying somewhere in the building. Return to the church around 2.00 in the morning and player will bump into Luther as he is running out of the church! Something has scared him off. Check out the door to right of altar. It looks like you found Stella and the Coloured Pencils! The strange voice Priest Luther talking about was Stella's crying. Stella ask the coloured pencils to shine because its power is run by people's catchphrases. No one goes to the Love Box anymore, so the Pink Musical Note won't function. The Love Boks can be found through door on the left side of altar. The painting on wall doesn't seem to be anything special. Marine tries to cast a spell of her own but the fresco doesn't appear to actually make any reflection. It's best to ask the Queen. Queen of Music says the shrine was a gift to Stella to help her with loneliness. The Pink Musical Note's spirit is tied to Stella's reflection, and so it won't shine if the people don't the shrine their love. Since everyone is too busy to open the boks themselves, Queen of Music suggests one talks to everyone in Music Town to hear their true relationship and then go talk to the Reflection Boks for them. In order to hear other people's wishes, the player must raise their friendship up to at least 30,000 XP (Yellow). Upon talking to the person, he or she will tell the player what is his/her reflection. Once a reflection is heard, return to the Reflection Box at the church between 6.00 and 18.00. Press A in front of the picture and the player will get a list of all townspeople they know. People who have told their reflection will have a red-colored flower next to their names. Select the person, players will earn a mark on the top-half of room painting, and the flower icon will turn green so they can't select them a second time. The player has to fill in all 10 marks on the wall, so they to listen to 10 people's reflection. Upon finished filling in the mural's dots, return to Stella and talk to her. Now Stella feels so happy that she can! Once the Pink Musical Note makes a tune, return to the Queen's Castle. Players can continue to collect reflection from the citizens. Once the player has all of the wishes for every character, they will be rewarded with Reflection Book for their house. ' ' Once Leonie has moved to town, an event will occur in the morning. Leonie had a terrible fight with Diana long believed to have been wiped out, called Fire Argument. Those afflicted with the fight slowly stop being able to move, eventually fossilizing into stone and dying. Leonie doesn't want to tell why she is angry, as it is an ancient problem that hasn't been documented in an extremely long time. All hope is not lost, however; the Queen, Prince Allegro, and Celeste may know something that will help. Visit Prince Allegro, who tells you that he can cure the illness, but his powers must work from within to cure the fight. Talk to Celeste next, who after having some empathy knocked into him will tell you that you need a Soul Gem to cure the child. However, talking too much in one day would make those two girls furious, so the player needs to dissolve it in a potion. Celeste does not know anything about that though, and suggests the player to ask the Queen's counsel on the matter. Speak to the Queen of Music, who will react with appropriate concern but assure you everything will be fine. Honoré already knows how to make the potion you need for the remedy, but to do so, the player must need a magic pot to brew it. An ordinary pot the player has at home just won't do, as it can't contain the Prince Allegro's power. Unfortunately, the Queen does not know how to craft a Magic Pot, but suggests the player talk to Honoré about it. Visit Honoré in his clinic (usually from 10 AM to 3 AM) and he will request you bring him ten Hardwood Lumber, 40 Glass Material, and 1 Ice. *Hardwood Lumber can be chopped from hardwood trees around the town *Glass Material can be found commonly on 1-45, 51-80, and 91-100, every floor where jewels can be mined. *Soul Gem Ore first begins appearing rarely on floors 71-75, and more commonly on floors 81-100. Floors 96-100 have the highest drop rate for Soul Gem Ore, and can be easily obtained if the player has Level 96 short-cut open to them. Save this game, then enter the mine and smash all ore to see if the player gets Soul Gem Ore; if you do not, reload the game and repeat until you do. You can then exit the mine or continue mining, but remember that exiting the mine before two hours have passed will advance time by an additional two hours, on top of however long you spent in the mine. Pay Nikolai to refine Soul Gem Ore into a Soul Gem, then take the required materials to Honoré. Sonja will appear to give the potion you need, so make your way to Prince Allegro to finish the remedy. Deliver the medicine to Leonie. The next day, you will awake in the morning to find Leonie and Diana. Diana has come by to see if Leonie wants to go somewhere. The two girls now have made up, and Leonie tells the player that they are going to hang out. 'Arc 8: Epilogue' Once you reached the rank of Top Idol, go down through the dungeon in order to reach the seat of Despair King. The five fairies will be waiting for you inside dungeon. When the player arrives they will find that Queen of Music also waiting for them. The Kanimals begin their ceremony and make a song for all of the Musical Notes together in unison. After some pretty flashing and lights, King of Study makes his appearance from the heavens. King of Despair can sense that the great tree has wilted. Everyone heads back to the Queen's Castle, where the King uses his magic to revive the shelf. Now that the shelf is back to normal, the Queen's powers also been restored as well as the power of Music Town. All is happy and well! The ending is not very long at all. Players will get to see images of various citizens celebrating the restored land and that is about it. When the ending sequence is over, players will be prompted to save the game and automatically go to bed - then continue playing like normal. Category:Game Guide